regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Misscliks: Demigods Chapter 2 Episode 5
Recap Day 235 The party are back in Skyshard. The Demigods are worried about handing over the Philosophers' Stone to Newt in exchange for a simple translation. They decide to keep to the deal however since they are this deep in. The party return to Newt's Wooden Garden and head up to the 2nd storey and enter his office. The party exchange the Philosophers' Stone for the translation. :The prism is under construction, so it is time to mount the lens in place at the bird's nest. After that we must recover the emerald on the silver string. Iron has failed us, so your magic must succeed. :The enclosed wand will give you the power you need to clear a path, but first we must deal with the pebbles that threaten to stop the cart. Find and remove the half-breeds, We cannot have any more disturbances. :Do not underestimate the power of the divines. :May the Dark Light Shine the Most Bright The letter is signed by a single letter, which Newt says translates to the "th" sound. :PS: Send no messengers. They smell too sweet and I cannot be discovered. Adea figures the stick they got off Lord Xahrid is the wand mentioned in the letter. Emma figures the 'half-breeds' refers to the Demigods themselves. Newt points out the Emerald Woods at the end of the Silver Rapids, which could be the "emerald on the silver string". Emma suggests the "bird's nest" is the "Nesting Fen" swamp. Emma says the iron that failed was General Ironsides, who Arcas defeated but left alive in the Emerald Woods, which eneded up disbanding his army. The party thank Newt, and leave the tower, but The Red Fox stays behind. The party decide to investigate the Nesting Fen some more. The party ride south south out of Skyshard and arrive in Sinos by the end of the day. Day 236 The party return to Kempen. The party meet with Mayor Brontos in the makeshift tavern built. The Mayor mentions a legends that a mad wizard had built a tower in the Nesting Fen, but the Major thinks the tower sank and it was the underground ruins that they were being kept prisoner by the Necromancer. The party ask the Mayor about a Lens, and he mentions a Gnome in the city of Krobbas, Almond, who is a lenscrafter. The party stay the night in the village, in the emptied abbot's quarters in the temple. Day 237 The party set out from Kempen and return to Fenthick towards evening. They leave their horses at the inn, the Sleeping Bear, and head over to Romalod the Red's shack in the woods. Romalod the Red doesn't recognise the party. Adea asks Romalod about the magically frozen book they found in the Necromancer's Lair. Romalod asks where they found it, and Emma cryptically says that it was found in "the bird's nest" which Romalod the Red identifies as the place that created the "Nesting Fen" swamp. Romalod identifies the book as being old and from one of the first Arch Mages that walked the land, an elf. The books of the Arch Mage require a password or magical key of a sort. Romalod the Red then asks to purchase the spell book, and will pay any price. The party show Romalod the translated letter. Romalod says he knows one person who may have "the password" in the town of Porton. The party decline to hand over the book, and are angrily kicked out of the house. The party decide that Romalod won't remember them tomorrow. Day 238 The party return to Romalod's hut but he isn't there. The party get on their horses and ride off towards Krobbas. Day 240 During trip to Krobbas, in the middle of a storm, remembers that Romalod's name was on the burnt documents that Adea cast pattern weave on in the Necromancer's Lair. Emma casts Astral Window to find Romalod, but he can't be located in the Astral Plane. 3 bandits wearing banded armor come out of the woods and demand a toll from the party. When the party refuse, one of the bandits throws a pear at Emma, hitting her in the gut. Fighting breaks out. Adea is knocked unconscious. Arcas kills one of the bandits and injures another. The bandits leader steals Adea's spare horse and gets away. One bandits tries to run away on foot, but Arcas captures him. Emma heals Adea awake. The party imitative the last bandit into giving up his evil ways, then head on down the road on their remaining horses. The arrive in the town of Reinar and rest, and wait out the storm. Day 243 The storm ends and the party set out from Reinar. Day 250 The party reaches a bridge across a creek. As the party cross a bridge troll climbs out and demands a toll. Adea casts enlarge on Arcas, and Arcas stands up to the troll. The Troll is weirded out the party isn't afraid of him and they have magic, and just backs down and lets the party just pass. Later in the day arrive at the outside of Krobbas. Krobbas is a walled city, there are many cities inside that are 3 stories tall. Along the city wall are towers with red-tiled roofs. The guards at the gate wear Red and Gold colours over their chainmail armor, equipped with shields and spears. The gates are currently shut. Adea introduces the party as demigods, with Arcas lifting a horse to prove his strength. The guards let the party inside the city gates. Inside the walls the party see a fully functional city inside. They are directed by a merchant to the silver district to find Almond the lenscrafter. In the silver district, the party are told that Almond the gnomish lenscrafter left his home some time ago. They are lead to the abandoned shop/house and find it boarded up. Arcas and Emma go around the back of the shop/house and break in. The house and shop look in-tact with nothing amiss except the workshop is cleared out. Emma casts detect traps and detect magic and finds nothing. The party leave the house and are approached by a neighbour, Kettleback the Blacksmith, who tells the party that Almond was hired out by Lord Redfoot on a project, and he left a couple of weeks ago. Lord Redfoot resides somewhere in Krobbas. The party find Lord Redfoot's manor. The party knock on the door and are greeted by a butler. Adea introduces the party as the Demigods, and they are taken to the palor to wait for the Lord. After some time the butler comes back and tells the party that Lord Redfoot is busy today and is unable to see the party today. Adea is more insistent on seeing the Lord, and the butler leaves. Soon the butler returns with Lord Redfoot. Lord Redfoot is annoyed and busy, and demands the party explain what they want. Adea asks what Lord Redfoot needed with Almond the lenscrafter. Lord Redfoot says that is none of the party's business, and demands to know who they are. Adea again introeuces the party as Demigods. Incredulous, the Lord asks his butler to go get the constable. Adea tells Arcas to stop the butler, and Arcas seizes the butler and holds him over his head. Lord Redfoot says there is no need for violence, and offers the party money. The party refuse, and ask about the gnome again. Lord Redfoot says the gnome made a prism for him, but the prism was stolen, so Lord Redfoot hired the gnome to collect more materials from Hoskar for a new prism. The party want to help investigate the prism's robbery, but the Lord doesn't believe the party are actually Demigods, and demands proof. Adea goes to cast phantasmal force to create illusions of the party around the room. Lord Redfoot cries out for his other servants to get some guards. The party press for more information about the prism, and Lord Redfoot explains he was having it made as a toy for his daughter, and it was only going to be used to refract light. Other houses on the street were also robbed of things that same night. Mrs Robinson had some Salt & Papper shakers stolen, Mr Frankfurt has is library books tossed on the floor but no books taken, and other odd thief. Outside the house march up 12 guardsmen. Arcas and Emma to the back door, but Adea stays. Guardsmen rush into the room to arrest Adea, but she casts the spell magic missile, killing a guard, before out the back door with Arcas and Emma. THe party run around, trying to lose the guardmen, before heading back to collect their horses they left in front of Lord Redfoot's manor. However 4 guardsmen are waiting by the horses for the party, and they spot the party coming. Arcas charges into the guards, knocking one of the guardsmen, Francis, into a wall unconcious. More guardscome come rushing out of the manor. Adea casts enlarge on Arcas, a wild surge makes the spell grow Arcas 80%, to 12 foot tall. Arcas tries to imitate the guardsmen to stop, but the 7 guardsmen just surround Arcas and don't stand down, and attack. The Demigods attack the guardsmen directly in response. Emma blinds one, Arcas cleaves 2 guardsmen in half, Adea back attacks one of the guards with her chain to death. More guardsmen come out of Lord Redfoot's estate. Arcas cleaves 2 more guards dead, and kills a guard advancing on Adea. Eventually there are only 5 guardsmen left alive, 1 inside the estate, and 4 outside. 3 of the guardsmen outside retreat, calling for the town sheriff. Adea's hair lights up in passionate rage. Arcas picks up Adea, and leads the horses away from the remaining guards. The party flee to the poor part of town. Outside a tavern, the party run into the Red Fox, who is in a discussion with a tall, bald, dark skinned man. Category:Misscliks Demigods Episodes